<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Werewolf in the Archives! by mylongestoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572110">There's a Werewolf in the Archives!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof'>mylongestoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very fluffy AU, Also I don't mention this but Jon wears a stereotypical vampire costume, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, It has now taken all of Lemon Demon's discography to write this, It took all of AJR's discography to write this, M/M, Martin has long hair and you can fight me on this, Martin is the dog in the Archives, Mutual Pining, Nothing's cuter than finding a large werewolf in the archives, Pre-Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Thats a tag!, The divergence is that Jon isn't an ass, Vampire Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Werewolf Martin Blackwood, excuse my excitement, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is forced to come into work on the day of a full moon by Elias.</p><p>Jon finds something different than a dog in the Archives. Surprisingly, things go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite popular belief, werewolves actually changed during the <em> day </em>of the full moon. They also changed in situations where their fight or flight reaction is triggered. Stronger werewolves could change whenever they wanted, although it took a lot of concentration and energy. The moon transformation  was just a monthly exercise for werewolves, where they were forced to mostly stay in their homes and eat all the cold steaks in their fridges.</p><p>Unfortunately, Martin had to start his first day at the Archives on a full moon. He had tried to ask for the day off, but Mr. Bouchard was rather insistent that Martin be there. Martin tried to explain why he <em> couldn’t </em>be there, but Mr. Bouchard was having none of it. Figures. Martin always thought he was a bit of an ass.</p><p>Martin liked to think he wasn't spiteful, most of the time. At least not to the general public. He let people do what they wanted, most of the time. It usually didn’t mean much to him to fight back, but being forced to go to work on the day of the full moon was over the line. So, Martin <em> would </em> go to work, and he would do nothing the entire day, because he <em> couldn’t. </em></p><p>Luckily for him, London often had werewolves in full form walking around. He didn’t look out of place as he travelled to work, sprinting down the street on all fours, speeding past other people. He didn’t want to be late on his first day as an Archival Assistant! No, no, no, <em> that </em> would make Mr. Bouchard upset! </p><p>When he got to the archives, he simply laid down in the middle of the room, and went to sleep. He had to conserve energy after all. Changing back into his more human form would take a lot out of him tomorrow morning. He would still have to go to work after that, too.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon stared at the sleeping werewolf that sat in the middle of the archives, <em> his </em>archives now. Jon had seen a few werewolves this close, but none of them were as big as this one. Nor were they as beautiful.</p><p>Maybe Jon should repress that last thought.</p><p>Sasha nor Tim had shown up for work yet, so Jon had no idea who this werewolf was. He was tempted to call Elias down, when Tim emerged into the archives, wearing a comically large hat. It definitely wasn't in line with the Institute's dress code, but stopping Tim Stoker from wearing silly clothing was a task that had proved to be impossible. Not even Elias could make Tim dress normally.</p><p>“Tim.” Jon said, catching Tim’s attention.</p><p>“What’s up, boss? I-” Tim saw the werewolf, “There’s a dog in the archives!” His grin grew, and Jon groaned.</p><p>“No, Tim, it’s-”</p><p>The werewolf opened its eyes, and glanced up at them. It <em> rolled </em>its eyes, and moved to go back to sleep.</p><p>“No, no, no.” Jon said, “Why are you here?”</p><p>Obviously, the werewolf didn’t respond. It didn't have a mouth to do so.</p><p>“They can’t speak, Jon.” Tim pointed out.</p><p>Jon groaned. Fortunately, he had a solution. His vampiric power was mind reading/mind control, and though he didn’t use it much, it would come in handy in this situation.</p><p>Jon concentrated on the werewolf, and his eyes began to glow a faint yellow. <em> “Why are you here?” </em></p><p>Much to Jon’s surprise, the werewolf looked up to Jon, and responded in a much more...polite voice than Jon anticipated.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m supposed to be at work. So I am at work.’ </em>
</p><p>Jon gasped, “Sasha?” He didn’t know that Sasha was a werewolf. In fact, he rather thought she was a changeling. Perhaps she now took the form of a werewolf today.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What?! No, my name is Martin.’ </em>
</p><p>“That makes no sense.” Jon said, “There is no Martin that works here, though. I asked for Tim and Sasha.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Well, Mr. Bouchard told me I would be working here, and he told me I would start today. I tried to get out of it, but it didn’t go well.” </em>
</p><p>Jon snorted. He imagined that it wouldn’t. Still, instead of feeling frustrated that there was a large, fully transformed werewolf in the archives on his first day as Archivist, he felt...relieved? No, that couldn’t be it.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m doing this out of spite, actually. Nothing against you guys, I just thought…’ </em>
</p><p>“No, I understand.” Jon said.</p><p>“I don’t!” Tim yelled, “Are you speaking to them?”</p><p>Jon turned to Tim, “Uh, yes? Wasn't that...never mind. This is Martin, and he’ll be working in the archives starting...tomorrow." Jon turned back to Martin, "I’m your boss, I should be able to, erm, let you off for the day. It should be covered too, since it’s the Eve of the Full Moon.”</p><p>Martin stared up at him with large puppy dog eyes, for lack of a better word. Jon thought it was rather cute, but he had to remind himself that this was his employee, not an animal to find cute and cuddly. It would be hard, but Jon knew he could do it. At least for the time being.</p><p><em> ‘Thank you! Are you sure </em> you <em> won’t get in trouble with Mr. Bouchard?’ </em></p><p>“No, I don’t think so. He should have the common sense to give these types of days off for those who are affected by it.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yeah, I totally agree! It was a bit embarrassing running through the London like this. I usually don’t go outside when I’m like this, heh.’ </em>
</p><p><em> You should, </em> Jon thought, <em> your coat is beautiful. </em>Luckily, that didn’t seem to go through Martin's thoughts, since the wolf didn’t show any reaction to it.</p><p>“Do you need a ride home? I think Tim has a car.” Jon offered.</p><p>Tim nodded, “Yeah! I’ll take Martin back home!”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Uh, sure?’ </em>
</p><p>“Good. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” </p><p>Jon returned to his office and sat in his chair, the weight of interacting with his employees quickly fading from his mind. He didn’t use his powers a lot. The last time he did, it...well, it ended rather badly. So, as far as things went today, it was a success. Tomorrow, he’d apologize for invading Martin’s mind, and he’d set proper boss-employee boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha walked into the archives, about thirty minutes late. The tube was hell, and many people decided to be assholes on that particular day. She ignored the fact that it was probably due to the moon's lunar cycle, because she was frustrated.</p><p>Finding the office empty, she knocked on Jon’s door and opened it.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I’m late. What did I miss?” She asked.</p><p>Jon stared at her for a minute, “There was a werewolf. Tim took him home. He’ll be back tomorrow, because he works here.”</p><p>Sasha blinked a few times, then nodded, “Alright! I’ll get started on my work.” She closed the door, and did as she said she would. After all, this wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to Sasha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Progress is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was, for the most part, an unpleasant creature to be around. His resting face was a grimace, he was very particular about how he wanted things done, and he often couldn’t stop himself from saying what he thought, though he tried. Jon wasn’t the type for love or crushes, hell, even friendships! He was a bit of a loner vampire who spent so much of his time indoors and at work that he hardly used his umbrella. Sure, vampires weren’t exactly the most sociable, but most vampires weren’t so deterred from making connections as Jon was.</p><p>That changed, however, when Martin Blackwood was around.</p><p>Jon wasn’t oblivious to his feelings, most of the time. He could recognize them if he tried. The problem was acting accordingly on them. That was really difficult, especially with Martin.</p><p>They’d only known each other for two weeks, and so far, Martin has been so heart achingly sweet. He brought Jon tea, reminded him to take breaks, and seemed genuinely interested in his well-being. Apparently, that was all it took for Jon to fall head over heels for the werewolf.</p><p>That was bad for a number of reasons. Firstly, Jon was his <em> boss. </em>Secondly, Jon was about fifty years older than him, and sometimes people had a problem with that. Thirdly, Tim and Sasha were having a field-day with Jon’s sudden uncharacteristic kindness. If they found out it was because he had a crush on Martin, he’d never hear the end of it! It was likely Martin wouldn’t, either. So, Jon kept it to himself and pined in silence as Martin brought him warm tea and comfort. After all, no one but him needed to know how he felt for Martin.</p>
<hr/><p>Martin had a multitude of shitty bosses, including Elias. He worked in retail many times, having a shitty boss was par for the course. However, his current boss was not terrible at all. In fact, he was rather pleasant and charming. Martin was not afraid to admit that he crushed easily. Oftentimes, his crushes started out with simple acts of kindness, the sort that people would normally expect. Jon was very good at showing that sort of kindness.</p><p>“No, he isn’t.” Tim argued, “Usually, he has a stick up his undead ass, but…” Tim shrugged, “He’s different now.”</p><p>Sasha looked up from her computer, “Maybe it’s because he’s our boss. Ever thought of <em>that,</em> Stoker?”</p><p>Tim shook his head, “No way. I <em> refuse </em>to accept that!” Tim leaned back in his chair and met Martin’s eyes. Martin panicked immediately.</p><p>“Martin, you’re new here. What do you think of Jon?” He asked. Sasha rolled her eyes and went back to her work.</p><p>“He’s great!” Martin stuttered out, “It seems like he cares about h-his employees, you know? He’s always saying ‘thank you’, and-and wondering how I’m doing. Very nice.”</p><p>Sasha looked up from her computer again, “Uh...what?”</p><p>Tim <em> leapt </em> out of his chair, bounding over to Martin, “Martin! Jon <em> never </em>does any of that! Not with us, at least.” He put his hands on Martin’s shoulders, as if Martin had made a new discovery.</p><p>Martin frowned, “But you said he was-”</p><p>“I meant that he was acting less like a stuck up-”</p><p>Sasha glared at Tim.</p><p>“Uh, less rude. He’s been acting less rude, but not <em> outwardly </em>kind! Martin, you dog, what have you done to him?”</p><p>“N-Nothing, I swear!” Martin held his hands up in defeat, but Tim was already walking away. Towards Jon’s office door.</p><p>“Tim, no!” Martin whispered, “You can’t just ask him <em> that! </em>It’s-”</p><p><em> “Unprofessional.” </em>Tim said, doing his best Jon voice (which wasn't actually good at all), “When have I ever been professional?”</p><p>“Still,” Sasha said, “Cornering him in his office will do nothing but make him afraid.”</p><p>Tim stopped, and swiftly turned around, “Good point. I’ll have to do some sleuthing!”</p><p>Martin groaned, “Can’t you just do your work?”</p><p>“I finished all of that for today.” Tim subtly bragged, “I have free time to get up to some hijinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s hijinks lasted more than a day, unfortunately. A week passed, and Tim had “secretly” pressed Jon about all things Martin. He had a list and a spreadsheet about it. Sasha had teased him about how he was more interested in investigating Jon than doing his actual job.</p><p>“I swear, I’m close to figuring it out!” Tim would say, when Sasha teased. Martin mostly kept to the sidelines during Tim's "investigation", hoping to not reveal his growing crush on his boss.</p><p>That, of course, failed when Rosie came down to the Archives and handed him a package. What was in the package wasn’t important. No, Rosie had done something terribly embarrassing to Martin that made Tim realize Martin’s crush.</p><p>“You know,” Rosie said, “I was looking at some HR paperwork for you.” Martin’s immediate thought was, <em> ‘Oh god, what have I done? Did I break some rule that I somehow haven’t known about?’ </em></p><p>Martin <em>actually</em> said, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you know that it’s entirely fine for workplace relationships to happen within the institute?” She said, smiling knowingly, “Even boss/employee relationships. Just a little heads up.” Martin had no idea how Rosie had known about this, about his crush on his boss. Frankly, he didn't want to know how she found out.</p><p>Tim, of course, had been right next to Martin, working on his spreadsheet. He overheard all of that, and as soon as Rosie left, he was out of his seat. That was normal, however. Tim was always moving around. This specific case was bad because he had figured it out and was moving right for Martin! Martin couldn't run from him! No one could run from Tim!</p><p>“Martin! Do you have a <em> crush </em>on Jon?!” He practically yelled. Martin shushed him.</p><p>“Of course I don’t!” Martin lied. Tim just looked unimpressed.</p><p>“Bullshit!” Tim called, “Come on, I’ve figured it out! You both have a crush on each other!”</p><p>Martin knew <em> that </em>was impossible.</p><p>“No, he’s probably just treating me nicely because I’m nice to him. I don’t tease him like you do!” Martin knew he had practically confirmed his crush with Tim, but he had to prove him wrong! There was no way Jon liked him back.</p><p>Tim waved it off, “Nonsense, Jon loves my teasing.”</p><p>“I do not.” Came Jon’s voice from the door to his office. Martin turned around, his face extremely red. Had Jon figured him out? </p><p>“How much of this conversation did you hear, boss?” Tim asked, smirking.</p><p>“Just your comment, Tim.” Jon then moved past them, wordlessly. For a split second, Martin made eye contact with Jon. This was rare, especially for Martin. Not a lot of people ever <em> looked </em> at him, and Jon often avoided eye contact all together.</p><p>As they made eye contact, however, Martin suddenly felt a weird pressure in his chest, not exactly uncomfortable. Then, Jon flushed slightly, and looked away. The pressure faded as Jon turned into document storage.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s definitely lying.” Tim said, breaking the focus Martin had on the door to document storage, “He loves my teasing. Martin, you alright?”</p><p>Martin had no idea what had just happened, and he didn’t quite know if it was because of Jon or himself. Whatever it was though, it was oddly...nice.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon closed the door to document storage, and immediately slid against it. Jon came <em> very </em> close to Knowing Martin, something that most vampires like himself had the ability to do. It would have been terrible for both parties, and not only that, Martin would have realized Jon’s...<em>feelings. </em></p><p>Jon hissed at the thought of it, pulling his cape over his head and making himself a more private space. He was getting too obvious. Tim kept asking too many questions about Martin, and it was driving him insane! They would figure him out soon, and Jon would have to quit!</p><p>“Jon?”</p><p>Jon peaked out of his cape and saw Sasha with a box of old statements. She looked concerned. Probably because Jon was hiding away in his clothes!</p><p>“Erm, hello Sasha. Do you need help with anything?” He asked, trying to seem casual.</p><p>“No.” She said, “Do <em> you </em> need anything? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine!” Jon lied.</p><p>Sasha didn’t believe him. So she set down the box and took a seat next to Jon on the floor.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Sasha asked, “I won’t tell the others. I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Jon knew from personal experience that Sasha often kept her word. So, he decided to tell her.</p><p>“I almost Knew Martin.” Jon admitted.</p><p>Sasha’s eyes did not widen, not at all. Jon knew that she knew what Knowing meant (say that five times fast). Yet she did not feel afraid of him, Jon could tell. It was comforting.</p><p>“You almost Knew him.” Sasha stated, “You didn’t, though. You controlled yourself, and that’s better than most of the vampires I’ve interacted with.”</p><p>“I’ve...I’ve also been having some complicated feelings for Martin.” Jon blurted out. Sasha still seemed not surprised by that fact at all. Was he being oblivious?</p><p>“What kind?” She asked.</p><p>“Romantic.” Jon replied with disdain. </p><p>“Do you want to act on those feelings?”</p><p>“It would be inappropriate to do so.” Jon said.</p><p>“Would it?” Sasha asked, “Let’s think about it. If you were to ask Martin out, no matter his answer, would you take advantage of him?”</p><p>“No!” Jon yelled. Of course he wouldn't! He'd never hurt Martin, or anyone for that matter!</p><p>“Would you distract him from his work?”</p><p>“Of course not. I need him to be doing his work.” Jon answered.</p><p>“Would he distract you?”</p><p>Jon thought about it, “No more than he is now. Probably less so.” </p><p>“So there’s no harm in asking.” Sasha explained, “Sure, he might say no, but at least you can put him behind you. If he says yes, then you can focus on your work instead of worrying about slipping up and revealing your feelings to him.”</p><p>That made a lot of sense. Jon wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it before.</p><p>“You’re a genius, Sasha.” Jon said, standing up, “I’ve got to tell him immediately.”</p><p>Sasha stood up too, “Wait, maybe you should plan something first. Maybe write out what you’re going to say?”</p><p>Jon clapped his hands together, “Yes! That’s good! Thank you, Sasha, I’ll let you know how it goes!”</p><p>He ran out of document storage, ready to confess to Martin his feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos! So far, writing this has been very fun! I don't think I'll mention some of it, since this AU focused mostly on the Archives crew, but I'll write the lore down here.</p><p>Monsters and humans have been getting along for a very long time. Not sure how long, but it's been more than one hundred years. In present day London, they're a lot more accommodating to people with different needs, and they also don't fear other creatures (some humans do, but those humans are usually seen as ignorant, among other things).</p><p>For werewolves such as Martin, packs are usually passed down through familial bonds, such as cousins or close friends. Packs work like wolf packs in the wild. There are two "heads" of the packs. In werewolf culture, betas are usually seen as just lonely and sad. Sort of the thing they warn young werewolves about, so they don't leave their current pack. They also don't need to eat human meat or anything special, they can just eat regular meat.</p><p>There are two different type of vampires. There are vampires who are born as vampires, and vampires who are created. Jon was born a vampire. Vampires are functionally immortal, though there are programs that, um, kill vampires when they wish to die. After they go through proper screening and such. There are also a lot of laws on what vampires can eat. Human blood is usually donated, but there is also animal blood and blood made from this powder. There's also something called Blood Tea, which Martin makes for Jon in this chapter (although I don't mention it specifically). Vampires can also go into the sun, though they have to carry around a special umbrella. It's sort of like the one Marceline uses in Adventure Time, but it has cloth handing down from the sides. Turning a human or other monster into a vampire is tough work. It's almost like adoption but different. Other creatures can be vampires as well. For example, vampire-werewolves exist, though there are few since packing with vampires is something that almost never happens, since vampires are usually anti-social (most of them are ancient).</p><p>That's it for now! I'm sure I'll have other lore dumps later! Ciao!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martin is asked a question, and gets his hair done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin came into work on a seemingly normal Tuesday, expecting little excitement out of digitizing old statements and sorting them away. It wasn’t as if his job was boring; it seemed that Tim and Sasha were having a <em> great </em>time actually investigating the statements. It was just that Jon gave him the boring parts of the job. On one hand, Martin understood why. Martin had worked in the library before this, and one of his jobs was to digitize old books and research papers made back when the institute didn’t have that technology. Then again, Martin’s CV said he had a degree in Parapsychology. Jon didn’t know that Martin had been lying. So why would he keep him back?</p><p>“It’s probably because following up on statements is mostly just discovering that people’s statements are jokes.” Tim said, one afternoon, “Seriously, Martin. When we get a real statement, I bet he’ll want <em> you </em>on it first.”</p><p>“I’ve had a few real statements.” Sasha pointed out.</p><p>Martin glared at Tim, and Tim smiled softly, “Come on, Martin. It’s probably just because Jon doesn’t want to put you in danger. I mean, no offense to Jon, but he is very soft with you.”</p><p>“True.” Sasha said, tapping her pencil eraser on her cheek, “I suggested that I might need your help with the Amy Patel statement, and he immediately shut me down. Wouldn’t even entertain the thought.”</p><p>Martin felt his face grow hot, “He probably just...I don’t know!” He covered his face with his hands and sunk into his office chair.</p><p>“Oh, Martin…” Tim whispered.</p><p>“Listen, we wouldn’t lead you on.” Sasha explained, “You’re our friend, and we want you to be happy! And if that means reminding you that you have a real chance with Jon, then we’ll do that!”</p><p>“I don’t know, Sash. This pining is exhausting! We ought to lock them in Document Storage for a couple of hours.” Tim teased. Sasha punched him on the shoulder, which only caused Tim to bark out with laughter.</p><p>“Not funny.” Martin mumbled.</p><p>“Sorry, big cat. I’ll make it up to you by buying your lunch, yeah?”</p><p>Martin scrunched his nose up, “‘Big cat’...what is that?”</p><p>“Ah, just a nickname I came up with. I’d say big dog, but saying ‘cat’ just works better.” Tim swiveled around in his chair, before turning his attention back to his work.</p><p>“I like it.” Sasha said, “I bet Jon would too.” Her tone was strange, like she knew something Martin did not.</p><p>Martin suddenly found that he couldn’t stand to be around them. So, he left to go make tea. Maybe he'd ask Jon if he could work on a statement when he gave him his tea.</p><hr/><p>Martin had been peacefully making tea for his coworkers and Jon, when the latter of the group suddenly appeared behind him.</p><p>“Martin.” Jon said, in his old, posh voice. Martin only jumped a little this time.</p><p>“Jon!” Martin exclaimed, mostly out of happiness, “I was just going to see you. I made you tea. Your usual.”</p><p>Jon’s usual was Blood Tea, a concoction made several decades prior to help vampires quench their blood thirst in a professional setting. Martin definitely saw the appeal, seeing as he preferred his own steaks to be bloody, but Jon drank this stuff on an hourly basis. Martin didn’t entirely agree with that, seeing as it only provided empty calories to keep Jon feeling full for a few hours at a time. It didn’t provide actual sustenance.</p><p>Still, Jon seemed happy enough to drink it, and Martin would only keep his lecturing to a minimum.</p><p>“Thank you, Martin.” Jon said, looking up at Martin with such wide eyes. </p><p>Martin’s heart leapt under his gaze, and he could only respond with, “It’s n-nothing!”</p><p>“Not to me.” Jon whispers, so quiet that a human probably couldn’t hear it. Thankfully, Martin was not a human.</p><p>“Martin, I…” Jon paused, mulling over his words, “I would like to take you out. On a date. I wouldn’t kill you! Or anyone!”</p><p>Martin let out a shaky breath, “R-Really?! With me?”</p><p>Jon nodded fervently, “Of course. I’ve had...<em> feelings </em> for you, ever since we met.”</p><p>“But...But I was in my wolf form when we met!”</p><p>“Yes, and it was rather, ah, cute.” Jon explained, his own face becoming darker, “My feelings since then have grown, Martin. I talked to Sasha about it, and-”</p><p>“Sasha knew?” Martin asked, bewildered. Why had Sasha kept that from him?</p><p>“Well, yes, I needed some help.” Jon wrung his hands together, growing increasingly nervous, “Do you accept?”</p><p>“Of course.” Martin answered breathlessly, unaware that he was holding in air, “When?”</p><p>“Tonight, maybe?” Jon suggested, “I’ll stop working when you’re ready to go.”</p><p>Martin’s heart melted. Jon <em> never </em>left work on someone else's accord! “Is five good?” Martin asked.</p><p>“It’s wonderful.” Jon replied, smiling softly up at Martin. </p><hr/><p>“How exciting!” Tim shouted, when Martin had told him about his date with Jon. They were about ten feet from Jon’s door, so Martin quickly shushed him. It wasn't as if everyone in the archives didn’t know about it at this point, but he didn’t want to make Jon feel embarrassed for telling Tim.</p><p>“Do you know what you’re going to wear?” Tim asked, leaning closer to Martin and lowering his voice into a whisper.</p><p>“Uh...this?” Martin said. Tim’s eyes scanned him quickly, and he simply frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Tim opened his drawer, “You wear this sort of thing every day!”</p><p>“Because I go to work every day!” Martin argued, “And there’s nothing wrong with this outfit!” Martin thought his jumper was rather soft. It didn’t scratch his skin at all.</p><p>Tim tossed Martin a button-up shirt, “We’re about the same size, I think. Sure, you’re taller than me, but you can just pull up those trousers and call it high-waisted.”</p><p>“That’s terrible advice!” Martin spluttered, “Where did you even get this?”</p><p>“I keep it for shirt emergencies.” Tim answered as if that were a normal thing, “This <em> is </em>a shirt emergency. Trust me, Martin, you’re going to look great! More date-appropriate for sure!”</p><p>“Jon isn’t going to change!” Martin pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because he’s literally seventy years old. If he <em> does </em>change, then it’s probably because someone made him. Now go on, get changed. In the bathroom, of course.”</p><p>Martin sighed, and followed Tim’s instructions. He thought that it looked rather silly on him (and a bit tight around his shoulders, so Martin would have to make sure that he didn’t move his arms too much). Tim could pull this look off, but could Martin?</p><p>Almost as if he had heard Martin’s self-doubt, Tim walked into the bathroom with a decently sized bag filled with things unknown to Martin.</p><p>“Wow!” Tim exclaimed, “You look amazing, Martin! Jon’s going to love it!”</p><p>“Really? You think so?” Martin asked, looking down at his shoes and <em> not </em>at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“I’m positive he will. And if he doesn’t, then he’s tasteless. Now, it’s time to do your hair.” Tim reached into the bag and pulled out a few combs, a hair straightener, and a hair curler.</p><p>“Why do you have that?” Martin asked.</p><p>“It’s officially office tools, Martin.” Tim explained, “Sasha bought all this stuff in case any of us need to do our hair but couldn't go back home.” Tim put a few bottles of hair product next to the combs and set the bag down. “So, what are we going for here?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Martin said, his hands already running through his hair. It had gotten a bit long, so Martin could do a lot of things, if only he knew what sort of hairstyles there were.</p><p>“Well, I also have some headbands in my desk. I have normal plastic ones, metal ones with flowers and shit. I think there’s one with bees on it. I also have cloth headbands if that’s more your thing. Most of them have floral patterns, though.”</p><p>“I like the bee one.” Martin mumbled.</p><p>Tim chuckled, “Of course you do.” He stared at Martin’s hair for a minute, before lighting up, “Oh my goodness, Martin! What if we braided it?!”</p><p>A warm feeling spread throughout Martin’s stomach, “My hair is long enough to braid?”</p><p>“If we straighten it, it will be! You’ve got rather curly hair, it makes it seem shorter.”</p><p>Tim plugged in the hair straightener, and quickly left the bathroom to get the hairband. When he returned, he grabbed a bottle from next to the combs, and began to spray something that smelled citrusy. He combed Martin’s hair as he did this, and soon, he began to straighten it.</p><p>“Please don’t burn my ear.” Martin was already wincing in preparation of being burned.</p><p>Tim smirked, “I won’t if you stay still.” </p><p>When Tim was finished, he pulled out a hair tie, and began to braid Martin’s hair. Tim finished quickly, and stepped back to observe his work.</p><p>“This is fantastic. One of my best, actually.” Tim grabbed the headband, and put it on. It didn’t have any use, but it looked nice on Martin.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this, Tim.” Martin whispered as his hands hovered over his head, “This is...this is really nice.” </p><p>“No problem, big cat.” Tim winked, and Martin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Are you going to stick with that?” Martin asked.</p><p>Tim chuckled, “Would you expect anything else of me?”</p><p>Martin let out a slow sigh, “No, I wouldn’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a bit clueless with what to do with this chapter, so I did this. Let me know if you like it!</p><p>Next chapter: we see what Jon looks like, and how their date goes!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so let me know what you think. Should I make more of this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>